Dear Agony
by Rain2009
Summary: "Life seemed so much simpler when she was fixing something that had broken or needed maintenance. She was good at destroying things, but even better at repairing them, always was. Sam had just finished tightening the bolt when she felt a presence standing behind her. She didn't need to look over her shoulder, for she already guessed who the person was." Puckentine Femslash Oneshot!


**Authors Note (A bit longer than normal, please bear with me):**So about a week ago I re-discovered the wonder that is Sam and Cat with the episode #MyPoober. I watched how Sam dealt with her anger and how Cat really seemed to balance her out. I watched the chemistry between them and loved it. Then this twisted little idea that your about to read struck me and gnawed at the back of my mind until I couldn't take it anymore and had to put it into writing!

I'm going to be straight forward and honest; I haven't watched much iCarly and have seen a decent amount of Victorious. But when this story began, I hadn't watched but maybe 4 or 5 episodes of Sam and Cat. During the process of this, I did a TON of research (as per usual), watched iGoodbye, found ALL the episodes and read a good couple dozen fanfictions to get a better understanding of the characters and how the show came to be.

In ADDITION to what I had done on my own, I still owe a HUGE amount of thanks to:

**ameristar**: For her fanfictions, support, information and listening to my nearly endless rant about Sam and Cat. (For those of you who haven't read any of her stuff yet, go take a look! They are very good stories!)

**My friend Sadie:** Thank you for listening to my nearly endless rant about this story. You've been one of my two "Partners in Writing" since we've been in high school. Without you, this story would have been VERY illiterate.

**My other friend Kiska King (A.K.A Jessie):**, Thank you for showing me I wasn't alone in my universe of fanfiction and X-Men nerdness "PYRO'S LIGHTER!" (Inside joke). There is a good possibility that without you, I would have given up on fanfiction and shipping long ago. (BTW Happy Early Bday!)

**Last but not least my **_**beautiful **_**and**_** wonderful**_** girlfriend Barb:** Without whom, I would be lost. You've tolerated _all _my nerdgasms and even when I am going overboard you _still _listen and love me for it, despite everything! I love you more than life itself!

**Disclaimer:**I have _no _hand in Sam and Cat, just merely play in the sandbox. Trust me, if I did, Sam and Cat WOULD be an item! Sam and Cat belong to: Dan Schneider, Schneider's Bakery, Nickelodeon Productions, Nickelodeon and those who slave for hours to write a script. **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION IS RATED M FOR A REASON! DON'T LIKE FEMSLASH? DON'T READ!**

**Dear Agony**

**By**

**Rain2009**

Sam's back smacked against the wall behind her as she stood in shock one hand balled in a fist against her chest; the other covering her mouth to prevent the inevitable scream from coming fourth as she slowly sank to the floor. '_No! Not her anyone but her._' The thought played over and over in her mind like the old broken down record player she had once seen as a kid.

The tears came before she could stop them. Like hot iron pokers straight from a fire they burst fourth, sliding down her face. The world around her seemed to disappear before her very eyes as her whole body went numb. Faintly she could feel a pair of hands attempting to grab her into a hug.

It felt as though some had used her sternum as a hearth for a blacksmithing forge and started to lock all her emotions behind the bars of her ribcage. The anger built so quickly it created no warning sign as a surge of fiery anger flooded her body filling her with a superhuman like strength, bursting fourth from her body in an uncontrollable rage like no one had seen before as her arms broke free of the grasp in one fluid motion. Placing her hands on the ground, she threw herself into a standing position breathing heavily, fighting the urge to punch Tori for hugging her. She opened her mouth ready to ask why everyone always insisted on hugging her but decided against it. Instead she turned on the ball of her feet before making a mad dash for the double doors.

She pushed them open so hard they bashed against the wall. She was suffocating; she had to leave the dark and dreary dungeon of bright lights, the scent of disinfectant and turquoise colored clothing. She ran past the elevator to the stairs, went down a floor before exiting the stairwell, not caring that the door's handle made a dent in the wall as she pushed toward the automatic doors as fast as her legs would go. Once past the barrier she continued to push. Her lungs cried out for more air and her calves screamed in agony. She made it to the brick wall parameter of the hospital where she came to a stop, gasping for air.

Reaching up she dug her nails into her hair line, trying her hardest not to lose it all. Her body began shaking from anger and grief. Visions of her innocent face flashed beneath her eyes, her scent filled her nose and the feeling of her fingertips danced across her skin. Throwing her head back while ripping her arms back down to her sides, fists still balled, she let out the deepest, longest and most guttural scream she had ever done. She screamed for those who knew her, for all the kindness she showed Sam when she didn't deserve it, for all the times she went out of her way to help others, for everything that she had ever done. Sam screamed until her lungs were sore and her voice hoarse. She then fell to her knees, her hands catching her as her whole body rocked to its core as the sobs took her.

"Why? Why _her_? What did she do to _deserve_ this from you, huh?" She cried to the wind. "The nicest, strongest, kindest person on this planet and you rip her away so young? Is this your idea of some kind of sick joke?" She was sure all the people in the vicinity were looking her way but she didn't care. Sam's fingers gripped the rocks that lied beneath them, sitting back on her knees mid sob she screamed chucking them to the side as hard as she could thankful she didn't hit anything but knowing she wouldn't have cared anyway.

Turning her head she looked into the evening sun the salt from her tears burning her cheeks like acid. A soft breeze blew and caused more tears to flow as she swore it felt like Cat's hand had caressed her cheek like it had done so many times before.

"Please don't leave me. I love you more than life. This can't be the end!" Sam pleaded as she clutched her stomach beginning to rock back and fourth, her lips repeating the phrase 'I love you' as if it would somehow bring her Kitty Cat back from beyond the grave. How long she sat there like that she had no clue as she lost all track of time. The sun had begun to set as her breath came in short gasps. Memories of her and Cat flooded her mind as she sat in silent agony. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Sam, startling her from her thoughts. This time however they felt familiar and safe unlike the last set that felt foreign and strange. She knew this hug and welcomed it much easier than the last.

She let her gaze follow around the arm, up to the shoulder until she was looking into the eyes of Carly. The brunette had knelt down at the sight of her broken best friend, taking her in her arms in a warm embrace. Just like that the tears started all over again. Sam clutched onto Carly's shirt as if it were a life support soaking the cloth with snot and tears in the process.

Carly made calming sounds as her best friend poured her soul out, raw and exposed like a nerve for the whole world to see. For Sam to do something anything close to that was very unlike her. After a while the blonde calmed down enough to utter a sentence. "H-how did you-?"

"A girl by the name of Tori called. Told me about what was going on and I was on the next flight out. I knew you must have taken the stairs because just as the elevator opened I was bombarded by a bunch of people, asking me if I had seen a distraught blonde run by. After I said your name they guessed who I was and told me what happened. I let them know you needed your space and that I'd find you."

"The only person who understood me better than you was, was-" Sam said before she sniffled, trying to choke back the tears.

"Shhh. I know, I know. It's okay." Carly said as she soothed her. "But I know she's in a better place. And while it all seems bleak and dreary right now, I know you, you'll get through this. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Sam continued to cry into the arms of her friend. At one point in the past she had developed a simple girlish crush on Carly and the two even tried to date a few times, but that was back when they first met. For one reason or another it never worked out. It wasn't long after Carly and Freddie broke up following the whole fiasco of him saving the brunett's life is when her crush began to fade to simply a close friendship.

Sam was truly happy it faded because they grew very strong as friends instead. However from the moment she first got a closer look at Cat just before she passed out in the back of the garbage truck, things were a whole different story. She instantly found her attractive, despite being covered in trash and god knows what, but tried to keep it in check because the redhead was underage.

It was only a day or two after Cat's eighteenth birthday, more than a few root-beers on Sam's end that eventually turned into _real_ beers, a _strong _mixed drink on Cat's and some star gazing on the back patio that Sam threw caution to the wind and kissed the girl of her dreams thus blossoming their friendship into a relationship that that Cat was sure could stand the test of time.

**~S-****3**** -C~**

Sam had spent most of her time in a hotel room since she had been told the news, trying to shut out the world and praying for time to stop and reverse itself so she could go back to tell the love of her life how she felt the very moment they met just so she could add one more year together as a couple. As if making it five years together instead of four would have changed the fact that she was stolen by a kiss of death. But the world continued on ignoring the blistering broken heart that Sam suffered from.

The funeral had taken place earlier that day with all of Cat's friends and family attending. Carly, Freddie Spencer and even Melanie showed up to offer her their moral support as well as to pay their respects to Cat to whom the four of them had met once before on different occasions. While Sam was thankful to everyone for being there, she didn't say a word to anyone the entire time. From the moment she arrived and set her black converse on the sidewalk she was bombarded with the usual 'I'm so sorry for your loss. She loved you with all her heart.' And 'How are you holding up?'. She would nod, shake her head or grunt depending on the question.

After the service, that was just as beautiful as the girl it was for, had ended Sam went for a long ride on her Flat Black 1964 Sterling Motorcycle to try and clear her head.

It was 7:30 at night when Sam came shuffling into the bedroom they once shared for the first time since Cat had been hospitalized. With a heavy heart Sam sat on the edge of the bed beside where the redhead had sat earlier that dreadful morning, her pink nightgown setting perfectly untouched between the two spots. They had decided to keep the "split personality" of the room but the two shared Sam's bed instead of sleeping in separate ones. Still having two beds was only supposed to be temporary, but Cat wasn't strong enough to do it alone and Sam simply cared less, so it stayed.

"I think you could've done much better than me Cat." Sam sniffed as she picked up the stuffed animal dog with the black patch over its eye. "I didn't deserve someone who was as gentle and as kind as you. What you saw in me I will never know."

Holding the puppy close to her chest, she buried her face into it inhaling deeply careful not to spill her tears onto it. The blissful scent of lavender and vanilla with a _hint _of strawberries filled her nose. It was a smell that could only be associated with her Kitty Cat. Sam smiled with tear filled eyes at the memory that landed the puppy on her bed.

"_Please, _pretty _please can I have another stufftie on the bed?" Cat asked for quite possibly the thousandth time that day._

_Sam set down the armful of grocery's before she opened the fridge door and sat on the floor, beginning to put them away while _trying _to avoid her girlfriend's eyes. "Cat, I already told you that I wouldn't be able to sleep with a mountain of woodland creatures on my face."_

"_But you sleep with me on your face!" Cat whined, causing Sam to nearly drop the carton of eggs she was holding. She knew the redhead was referring to the fact that she spooned Cat as they slept, but the amount of dirty thoughts and memories it brought fourth caught the blonde off guard._

"_Besides," Cat continued as she passed Sam the gallon of Milk, not breaking her big puppy dog gaze, trying not to smile at the blush on her lovers face. "Mr. Purple is all alone!"_

"_No!" Sam replied taking the cheese Cat was now passing her way, still being careful not to so much as glance at the other girls direction. "How could he be alone? He's got you and me sleeping beside him every night!"_

"_But Sammie!" Cat whined, knowing Sam had run out of logical reasons long ago and it wouldn't be long before she caved. She was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for._

"_No! Not the Sammie routine!" Sam turned to face Cat without thinking and was nearly knocked off her feet by the intensity of her gaze. She was caught like a rat in a trap and there was no escaping it. Clearing her throat she tried to regain what little ground she had left but knew she was failing. "No! You know how I _hate _the Sammie thing!"_

"_Please?"_

"_No!"_

"_Pretty, Pretty Please?"_

"_No!"_

_Cat was aware she was running out of ammunition, but also knew that the puppy dog eyes and Sammie routine had done its job of wearing her down. Sizing the opportunity for phase 3 she sat down behind Sam, leaned forward and began gently kissing, sucking and nipping her favorite spot._

_Her neck._

_Sam threw her head back almost instantly, letting out a long, sensual moan of enjoyment. Dropping the package of bacon, she gently cupped the back of Cat's head. Sam let lose a weak chuckle. "That's cheating and you know it lil' miss red!"_

_The persistent younger girl moved her lips from her neck to nip at her earlobe where Cat let lose the most sensual whisper Sam didn't even know was possible to come from her little vixen. "Please? You won't regret it."_

_Sam shuttered involuntarily, goosebumps rising on the back of her neck and arms. The red head kissed behind her ear, moving her hand beneath the black Paramore shirt and across the blonde's abs, her thumb and index finger playing with the skin just beneath the underwire of her bra. Sam moved her hand from the other girls head and in-between her lovers thighs where Cat tightened, keeping her hand from moving. "God Cat, please."_

_Cat smirked and placed another kiss on her lover's neck, slowly moving her fingers further beneath her lover's bra, playing with the skin just beneath her nipple. "Say yes."_

_Sam moaned, throwing her head back. The sensation her girlfriend was creating within her in such a small amount of time was almost startling. She was so revved up she feared she was going to explode if Cat wouldn't let her touch her. In addition to that, Sam was also very conscious of the fact that if she didn't cave Cat would stop and Sam would be left craving her touch as well._

"One _more Cat, but that's it and you owe me right _Now_!"_

_She heard her girlfriend giggle before she removed her hand entirely doing an excited clap. Slightly frustrated at the fact that she'd be persuaded so easily by her girlfriend she turned around, sitting cross-legged before her. Sam leaned forward and kissed her softly, fighting the urge to rip the younger girls clothes off right then and there. Gently she ran her hands up Cat's sides, her favorite spot to be touched. When she heard a soft moan come fourth she reached out and grabbed Cat scoping her into her arms bridal style before standing up using nothing but her legs and abdomen muscles. Kicking the fridge door behind her shut._

"_The fooood!" Cat whined as she blonde briskly carried her away._

"_It'll be there when we come back!"_

_Once inside, she gently laid Cat down on their bed before walking to her side of the closet. She stretched up as far as she could until she was standing on her tippy toes fishing for something. Cat pushed herself up on her elbows looking at her girlfriend with a confused expression. It wasn't like her to stop right in the middle of her sweet torture. "Sam, you okay?"_

"_Yeah, just a sec." Returning to the heels of her feet, she pulled down a pink bag with teal tissue paper coming out of it. She turned and walked back to the bed. "I was gonna save this for our anniversary but I think this is more appropriate now."_

_Cat took the bag eyeing her girlfriend carefully, not sure what she was about to find. Gently she pulled the blue and white tissue from the bag until her face light up and she began to laugh._

"_What are you waiting for? Pull him out!" Sam coaxed with a grin on her face. She reached into the bag and pulled out the cutest dog with a black spot on his eye. "Do you like it?"_

"_Like it? I love it!" Setting him by the purple giraffe she returned her attention back to her girlfriend with even more ferocity than before, catching Sam off guard and pulling her down onto the bed. "I don't care what you say, you, Sam Puckle-"_

"_Puckett."_

"_Are very sweet." Cat said with a smile that reached ear to ear. She knew what her girlfriend's last name really was, but liked to tease her about it. "And now that I've got something from you, it's time to give you something from me."_

_Sam couldn't help but smile as the redhead brought her lips up to meet hers._

With a sniffle she wiped her face before she set the puppy down right where it once was deciding that she didn't want the scent to fade, and stood up. Wiping the tears from her eye with her thumb she made her way toward their closet. Standing on her tippy toes she ran her fingers across the top of a shelf and smiled when her fingers bumped into what they had been searching for.

She pulled down the box and ran her fingers across the lid as she made her way toward her round chair beside the bed. It was an old shoebox with the words 'Cat's Box of Notes, KEEP OUT!' written in glitter, pictures with construction paper boarders of her friends and Sam surrounding the on the lid in a very "Catish" manor. Plopping down she opened the cover, a stack several inches thick of pictures met her eyes with a photograph of Cat and herself curled up into one another on the very top.

She remembered the day she took that picture.

_The two had been on the back patio chair after a long night of love making nothing but a blanket to cover them. It was a cloudy morning; the sun was just barely starting to peak out from behind the horizon. The sound of the ocean filled there ears and the smell of rain invaded there noses. Sam stroked Cat's hair smiling to herself. '_How did I get so lucky?_' she thought. Kissing her forehead Sam sat up slightly, taking in the beautiful early morning sight thankful for her life. She felt a wiggle and the blanket slide down a little bit causing her attention to go back to the sleeping beauty that lay beside her._

"_Get back here. I need my Sammie to keep me warm." Cat whined sleepily, eyes still closed blindly reaching for her. Sam couldn't help but smile at how adorable her girlfriend looked. The moment was too perfect to pass up without a photo taken. Reaching behind her, she fumbled with the side table for a moment before smiling in silent cheer when she managed to find her Pearphone. Curling herself into Cat she held up the phone. When she was satisfied that you couldn't tell it was a selfie she closed her eyes and clicked the button._

_Sam smiled when she saw the picture, proud that she had gotten it right the first time. Setting the phone aside she wrapped her arm around the one who stole her heart. Snuggling into her she sighed contently, her hand gently stroking the small of her back._

"_What are you doing still awake at this hour anyway? You're usually dead to the world right now." Cat's voice was thick with sleep making the other girl smile in response._

"_I couldn't sleep. You have no idea how thankful I am to have you Cat." Sam swallowed, knowing what she was about to say could end badly and break her heart. It took every ounce of courage she had to even admit it to herself. She only hopped that the redhead was awake enough to hear her because she didn't think she could say it again. "I love you Cat. More than I have ever loved another living thing on this planet."_

_Eyelids opened to reveal her brown orbs staring back into her own dark, light saber blue. Sam hadn't seen that look there before, and couldn't read what Cat was feeling. Suddenly it felt as though her heart was about to rip apart. '_You shouldn't have said anything Sam. How could you be so _stupid_!_' Sam tried to swallow the lump in her throat and began to remove her hand from Cats side. But almost as if she knew what she was about to do, the other girl grabbed her hand and darting forward placed a passionate, longing kiss on her lips. When she pulled back, she giggled at Sam's confused look._

"_I love you too Sammie. I have for a while, I've just been too afraid to say it. Although I never thought you'd be the one to do it first."_

_Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around the other girl trying to pull her as close as humanly possible. Her heart was soaring, and there was nothing that could bring her down._

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat and moved the picture to the back of the pile revealing another one she had taken of them. This time it was of the two of them in the kitchen. Sam had her face scrunched to one side, a mozzarella stick hanging out with Cat on the other end making a similar face. Sam smiled and shook her head. It was a _beautiful _picture of Cat but it took _forever _to convince her to pose with an angry face like that.

Sam knew that she had stumbled across the set of Picture's Cat had been looking for when she had been trying to make a scrap-book. The two of them searched the whole house but neither thought to look in her "secret" box.

As she continued her search, she pulled out a perfectly folded note that read "To: Kitty Cat From: Sammie" The blondes eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she unwrapped it realizing she had completely forgotten about writing the note until just then. She had written it before she had confessed her feelings and stuck it in Cat's back pack before she headed off to school during a time when the redhead was feeling down on herself.

On the perfectly creased notebook paper read the words:

"_I wrote this for you:_

_Cat is beautiful._

_Cat is often misunderstood, as often happens to those who understand a lot._

_It's the world's saddest form of punishment._

_Cat is quiet inside, but she talks so you won't know it._

_Cat is curious and full of wonder, as much as she is opinionated and full of opinion._

_Cat is beautiful._

_Cat is made happy by the same things she is made sad by._

_Cat is savvy._

_Cat is loving, but Cat is surrounded by those who falsely love._

_Cat is still loving._

_Cat is still beautiful._

_Don't ever forget who you truly are Cat. And don't let _anyone_ try and change who _you_ are! Have a good day! :)_

_-Yours forever, Sammie_"

Sam couldn't believe she had kept it all these years and it still looked just as good as it did the day she placed it in her backpack. The _only _difference being that you could see she had read it quite a bit. Carefully she folded it and placed it beside the stack of pictures and fished around in the box some more. What she found next surprised her more than the last.

Reaching in, she gently pulled out an empty, beaten up pack of Marlboro Black: Red Special Blend 100's and a worn down, brown, Bic Nirvana lighter. She nearly wanted to cry all over again; shocked that Cat had actually kept it.

_Sam slipped outside the back sliding glass door and onto the patio. Looking around to check if anyone was looking, she pulled out the half empty pack of cigarettes and her lighter. She had been smoking since a little before she started her ride down the east coast and kept it a well guarded secret. It was easy to do up until her and Cat began dating, then things got a whole lot harder. She constantly had to make sure her clothes or her hair didn't smell like smoke, have mints or gum on her and usually only smoked when her girlfriend was at school._

_Putting the cigarette in her mouth, she cranked the flint of the lighter and took a series of small puffs, letting the paper and tobacco catch before she took a long fulfilling drag, pulling the cigarette out of her mouth letting out an exhale of smoke. Laying back on her bike, she rested her head against the handle bars, propped up her feet on the seat and began to daydream. Every now and then she would take a drag or flick an ash into the plants beside her but for the most part, was lost in her own little world._

_She was roughly yanked out of the thoughts by the sound of the front door opening. Sam's heart leaped into her throat as she choked on her current drag and started a coughing fit._

"_Sam, I'm home from school!" Cat's light voice sounded from the living room._

'Shit! She's gonna _kill _me if she finds this!_' Trying not to lose her breakfast from how hard the cough was becoming she began looking around frantically for a place to hide her dirty little secret._

"_Sam? Is that you? You sound _awful_!"_

"_Yeah, just a second!" The now panicking girl yelled in return between breaths. When she couldn't see anything suitable she flicked it over the railing as far as it would go. She rapidly stuffed the pack and the lighter into her pocket before turning around and heading for the door, nearly tripping over the useless red chair that sat beside her bike in the process. She slid the door open and stepped inside quickly, accidentally slamming the door behind her in her haste. "You're home early!"_

"_Yeah, today was a half-day because the teachers had a meeting, remember? I figured we could order some Inside-Out Burgers or something for lunch." Cat said innocently. "You okay? You sounded like you were dying out there."_

_Sam nodded, trying to fight off a harsh gag that inevitably came. "Yeah, I think I'm coming down with something."_

_The other girl's face softened as if she'd seen a hurt puppy and opened her arms walking her way. "Aw! You poor thing! Come here, I'll make you something that isn't soup–"_

"_No, no, no! I don't want to get you sick!" Sam quickly recovered, holding both hands up in front of her, shaking her head. '_If she get's anywhere _near _me I'm screwed!_'_

"_I don't care! I'm your girlfriend and it's my job to nurse you back to health when you're not feeling good!" Suddenly Cat stopped dead in her tracks sniffing the air and in that moment Sam knew why. "What's that smell?"_

"_Smell? What smell? I don't smell anything. Do you?" The blonde said anxiously sniffing the air herself, the guilt and regret already sinking in and lacing its tentacles around her heart._

"_It smells- it smells like…" Suddenly her eyes narrowed in away that reminded Sam of the time when she had accused her of stealing her bibble. The look was so fierce it sent chills down her spine. "Like cigarette smoke. Sam what exactly were you doing on the patio anyway?"_

"_Uh, daydreaming?" She offered weakly. She had been caught and she knew it._

"_About what? Never telling me you smoked?" Cat began marching toward her, causing her to back into the door. She got right up in the taller girl's face sniffing around her. Sam thought it would have been cute if Cat wasn't so furious with her. "I can't believe you! How long have you been keeping this a secret?"_

"_Cat I-"_

"_Can it Samantha. How long?"_

_Sam winced at the usage of her given name. '_If she is calling me _that, _then I _really _fucked up._' She thought to herself. Knowing at this point telling her the truth would be better than a lie. "Since a few months before we met."_

"_So roughly a little over a year?"_

_Sam nodded, her gaze now glued to the floor. She expected her to scream and ask her why she hadn't told her sooner, slap her and call her a bad girlfriend and many more horrible things ran through the blonde's mind. But instead she only saw Cat's hand dart out in front of her. "Where are they?"_

_Sam blinked, looked up and into her girlfriends eyes and blinked some more, unable to process the simple request. "What?"_

"_The cigarettes and lighter, where are they?"_

_Sam blinked again unsure of what to say. "In my pocket."_

_Without warning Cat reached down into Sam's pockets and began digging. Quickly Sam covered her hand when the slender fingers wrapped themselves around the small box. "What the _hell _Cat?" Sam asked slightly outraged by the sudden invasion of personal space._

"_I'm not gonna have a girlfriend whose gonna smell and taste like an ashtray!" Cat shouted into Sam's face. The look the redhead had in her eyes challenged Sam to try and stop her, slightly taken at back by the rage coming off of her girlfriend Sam's grip loosened. Cat sized the opportunity and yanked them from her pockets. Sam regained her composure and took off after the pink and red blur that disappeared around the corner._

_Gripping the wall she swung herself around and used the momentum to catch up to Cat but it was too late as the bathroom door slammed in her face. She reached down to turn the handle but she beat her to that too for it was locked and all she could do was senselessly jiggle the handle._

"_Open this door!" Sam shouted, slamming the side of her fist on the door she screamed into the wood. "God damnit Cat I'm serious, open this fucking door _now_!"_

"_Or what?" Cat's voice challenged._

_Sam was stuck; she would never hurt Cat no matter how mad she had made her and the redhead knew it. Otherwise she would have beaten her senseless when she _thought _Cat had been the one to turn her bike pink. She opened and shut her mouth starting sentences several times before the right one flowed through her lips. "Or-or else I'll break down this door!"_

_Well, almost._

_Sam's heart slightly sank as the sound of a flushing toilet filtered through the door. She was just about to jiggle the handle and smack the door again when it opened revealing a rather smug looking Cat. Shocked, she rushed to the commode where she saw the remains of the cigarette's circle down the drain._

"_What the fuck Cat?" Angrily she rounded on Cat who simply smiled. "I could just buy another pack ya know."_

_Her lips turned down in a frown monetarily while she nodded but then returned to a knowing smirk. "This is true. But seeing as how you didn't get my hint just now let me rephrase it. It's either me, or them. Take your pick."_

"_That's dark." Sam stood her nostrils flaring as she fumed. "Because you know I'd pick you every time." Shaking her head she stormed past Cat and into the kitchen where she grabbed herself a root beer and proceeded to chug it. Cat followed her out, still smiling._

"_I know you hate me right now, but you'll thank me when you're 30 and still have a beautiful voice."_

Sam shook her head fighting the tears that welled up. '_I'd trade a million arguments just to hear her voice one more time._' She thought to herself clutching the keepsake to her chest. That was their first argument as a couple so it was kind of understandable Cat would keep something from it. '_She's always been funny like that._' Sam thought with a fond smile. From that moment on they were completely honest with one another. Whenever she started getting a strong craving Cat would either hand her a sucker or her bat, whichever was closest at the time. That was always something about Cat she absolutely adored. '_She knew me better than I knew myself sometimes._'

She picked out another item; this one was a ticket stub from Harkins Theaters for The Amazing Spiderman 2 from 6 months into their relationship. She had begged and begged Cat to go with her to see it, but she kept denying her, saying it was too boyish for her. But when Sam pulled the "You'd Be The Best Girlfriend in the World" Card, she caved in and the two went.

_ The door to the condominium opened Sam's hand flipping on the light, letting her girlfriend in first the two girls laughing as they reflected on the film._

_"I'm coming with you." Cat quoted with a smile._

"_Gwen, it's too dangerous." Sam replied without missing a beat. Then she tucked in her middle and ring fingers in the typical Spiderman websling pose with sound effects to go with it. "I'm sorry. I love you. Don't hate me!"_

_Cat played along perfectly pretending her hand was stuck to the door. "PETER!" She shouted before quickly covering her mouth. The two girls suddenly burst into a fit of laughter as the redhead closed the door behind her._

"_See? What did I tell you? You loved it, don't even lie!" Sam said as she shrugged her leather jacket off hanging it on the coat rack that Cat insisted they get._

_Cat grinned as she hung up her own hoody before removing her hat. "I'll admit it to you Sam, it was an awesome movie!"_

_The blonde smiled as she turned and walked down the hallway to their room attempting to untie her converse as she walked, nearly tripping several times before accomplishing the feat. Upon opening the door she kicked them off and to her side of the room, her socks following the same suit. Walking forward she laid back onto the foot of her bed with a content sigh closing her eyes._

_When she heard the sound of Cat's sandals hitting the floor she smiled and patted the spot beside her on the bed. "Mmmm. Com'ere cupcake."_

_The smile turned into a wide grin when she felt the bed shift ever so slightly as the redhead lay beside her. "Cupcake huh? That's a new one Sammie."_

"_It's better than __Caterina." She teased earning a playful smack to the shoulder. Opening her eyes she looked over at a slightly wounded Cat and instantly regretted the harshness of her words, even if it was only a joke. Reaching out Sam pushed a strand of hair behind the younger girl's ear. It felt as soft as velvet between her fingers as she looked softly into the other girl's eyes. "I'm sorry. I adore the sound of your name, I hope you know that."_

_This caused the other girl to blush like mad and mumble a simple; "Thanks. That makes one of us."_

_Sam swallowed hard, in that moment she found Cat overwhelmingly alluring to her. Like heroine to a junkie; the redhead was irresistible to her. Shifting her right shoulder slightly, she turned onto her side leaning in slowly. Softly her knee brushed against Cat's leg causing jolts of electricity to surge through both girls. _

_Sam's lips met hers with a shaky intake of breath. They had kissed a thousand times since their first, but for some reason this one sent even more sparks of electricity through her body causing a soft throb to form in between her legs as she proceeded to wrap her arm around Cat, pulling her closer. She reveled in how soft and tender the kiss was. Slowly she parted her lips and allowed her tongue to taste the barrier of the other girl's mouth, asking for permission to enter. She felt Cat shudder and grant access. Sam gasped and moaned as their tongues took on a mind of their own seeking out the other. The redhead's breaths came in short gasps as she moved her fingers to Sam's back where she clutched at the base of her should blade._

_Their lips moved in time with one another until they were both at a steady pant. Breaking the kiss momentarily Cat moved her hand from Sam's back and gently pushed her shoulder. Taking the hint Sam rolled onto her back. Cat seemed satisfied with the new position and climbed on top of her where she continued the soft, sweet kisses._

_Sam instinctively placed her hands on the other girl's hips as she tried to fight the urge that was building up inside her, not wanting to move the relationship faster than Cat was willing to go. But Cat was making that impossible as she reached down between the two of them sliding her hands underneath the hem of the blonde's black, female Assassins Creed IV shirt until her palms could feel the rippling abs of her 4 pack beneath them. She kneaded the soft skin with her hands until she coaxed a soft moan from the girl beneath her._

_Moving from her lips, Cat left a trail of kisses along her jaw and down to her neck where she began to gently nip and suck drawing another groan from Sam. Try as she might, the older girl couldn't help it, she rose her hips in an attempt to find a way to relive the pressure of her throbbing clit._

_Using her left arm to balance herself Cat maneuvered the fingers of her right hand from just under the rib cage, down past her belly button and gently drug them just barely beneath the older girl's pant line. Sam gasped in pleasure and her hips instinctively rose again. __Cat let out a shaky breath and the girl beneath her felt her body tremble slightly.__ Gently she placed her hand atop Cat's, her breathing ragged and heavy._

"_Wait." She pleaded. Cat stopped her attack on Sam's neck, positioning herself above her to look her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop if you want. I don't want to push you or make you feel like there's any pressure. I know you haven't been with anyone since-" Sam trailed off._

_She knew Cat had been rapped a few years back and while it did explain a lot about the other girl's personality, it still broke her heart when she had confessed it. Sam swore to her that she would never do anything like that to her and that she would wait until the other girl was ready. She had to make sure this was consensual for both their sakes._

_Cat smiled warmly. "I'm sure. I'm promise you Sam, there is no pressure. I'm just so worked up by you that my body has started doing things without my permission. In a good way though."_

"_Mine too." Sam smiled, bringing both hands up to Cat's face, holding it gently in her hands the soft pads of her thumbs stroking her cheekbones. Her face turned serious as she looked deeply into her brown orbs. "No, means no and stop means stop, no matter what okay? So if at _any_ time you want it to stop just say the word and it will happen. I _promise_ I won't be mad or upset."_

_Cat nodded as Sam brought her lips up to meet hers. The redhead broke the kiss and moved her mouth just inches from the other girl's ear and whispered gently into it. "I want you to take me Sammie."_

_Sam's heart skipped a beat and seemed to stop all together as every nerve in her body now tingled. She'd dreamt about those words for so long she fought to keep herself under control. '_Don't go too fast Puckett; you want her real first time to be special._'_

"_Don't worry; I know it will be because it's with you." Cat giggled and whispered into her ear causing her heart flutter back to life and the elephants in her stomach to stampede again._

"_You weren't supposed to hear that." Sam replied breathlessly._

"_I know. And I think your sweet for even thinking that." Cat leaned forward and kissed her once more. Her right hand made its way back down where it began tugging at Sam's red Autobot belt buckle. The soft leather released the silver clasp with a yielding "pop"._

_Sam could feel Cat's hands trembling slightly from her nerves and decided to take some of the pressure off Cat. Gently she grabbed her waist and with one fluid motion flipped her onto her back, positioning herself so that she was now the one on top. The look of shock on Cat's face made the blonde smile before she leaned down and proceeded to kiss the soft skin on her neck._

_Slowly Sam moved her hand from Cat's hip, up her side and coming to rest just beneath the fabric of her bra, the pad of her thumb gently stroking the rib beneath it silently seeking permission and searching for any sign of protest. The only thing the other girl did was whimper with pleasure. Swallowing hard Sam slid her hand under the fabric and up onto the other girls chest. Gently she kneaded her breast and played with her nipple coaxing it into a hardened nub. Cat moaned in approval as she closed her eyes and arched her back toward her tormentor. Sam couldn't help but smirk at the display, her arousal now running deeper as she fought the urge to speed the process up yet at the same time she marveled in the slow, soft touches that were teasing them both._

_Hesitantly she removed her hand, earning a whine of disapproval. Sitting back on her knees she gripped the hem of her pink Cowgirl shirt and tugged up slightly. "Are you okay if I do this?"_

_Cat bit her lower lip and nodded, a light pink blush leaping to her cheeks that Sam found utterly irresistible. Normally she would have simply removed the garment and tossed it aside carelessly. But Cat was different and meant more to her than even she realized in that moment._

_Placing both hands on either side she began to pull the shirt up leaving a trail of soft kisses in its wake. When the useless garment was off Sam tossed it across the room before returning her fingers to the back of Cat's pink poka-dotted bra where she fumbled with the clamp._

"_Can you get it?"_

_Sam giggled awkwardly as she hung her head in shame. "No, I think you're going to have to."_  
_ Arching her back slightly Cat reached around and unhooked the bra with ease, closing her eyes in embarrassment as she placed her arms back at her sides. Sam looped her finger through the front and gently began to pull until the bra was off and across the other side of the room. Wasting no time Sam leaned forward and began kissing the other girls breast. __Her tongue swirled around the areola until she flicked the puckered nipple with the tip of her muscle earning a surprised intake of breath. With a smile, her lips closed around the bud and began to suckle it between her teeth causing Cat to arch her back bringing fourth a guttural moan._

_Sam repeated the same action on her second breast causing her to cry out again. Cat's hips moved of their own accord, trying to press her center against her lover's abdomen, in response to the delicious sensations on her breasts._

_When Sam felt she had gotten her temporary fill of the beautifully round mounds, she __allowed her lips to dance in a series of soft kisses over the taught stomach finally stopping before the button of her skinny jeans. Cat opened her eyes when she felt the heat of Sam's stare. Slowly, the blonde popped the button and pulled down the zipper. She watched as the redhead bit her lip and without breaking eye contact began to slowly pull down both her underwear and the rough, tight fabric exposing the cleanly shaven skin, save for a __small patch of red hair just above her sex__. A blush flowed to Cat's cheeks again as she closed her eyes and hid beneath her hands. Cautiously the blonde continued __pulling at them, sliding them down and navigating them around her knees. She was slightly relived when the other girl curled her legs to help the jeans pass and with an anti-climactic suddenness__ Sam removed the useless garments and tossed them aside too._

_The sight of Cat took her breath away and made her clit tremble with anticipation. She adjusted herself to rest perfectly between cat's legs as she lay on top of her, the slight increase in weight welcoming. Gently she reached up and pulled one hand aside the other instinctively following. Slowly her eyes opened her cheeks a light pink. Looking into her eyes, Sam gently cupped her face. "You are so beautiful Cat. There is no need to hide, ever."_

_The blush went from a light pink to a deep red. No one had ever told her that before. No one ever made her feel so safe, loved and cared about in all her life and she reveled in it_

_Sam gave her a chaste kiss and with a blush of her own whispered a confession, in a voice that was almost asking permission. "I want to taste you."_

_Cat's eyes went wide for a moment. No one had ever expressed such a desire to her before and it made her giddy with an unfamiliar sort of joy and happiness. Her sensitive nub tingled slightly at the realization that _Sam_ wanted to taster her, touch her simply wanted _her_._

_Sam swallowed hard, not sure what to make of Cat's silence. Shifting to the right, Sam adjusted slightly and in doing so caused the blue jean fabric that covered her thigh to rub against Cat's clit. When the other girl moaned Sam moved her legs back and pushed up off of her, scared that she had done something against her will. "I'm sorry Cat. I didn't mean to I swear."_

"_No, don't be. It felt _really_ good. _You_ make me feel really good." Cat giggled then tugged slightly at the hem of Sam's shirt. "But I do believe you are a bit over dressed for this."_

_Sam chuckled slightly as she reached down, grabbed the hem and slid expertly out of her shirt, falling back down onto Cat, her own arms catching her. "How's this?"_

"_A _little_ better." The redhead reached behind her and gently undid the clasp on her bra allowing it to fall onto her own chest where Sam used her core muscles to lift up slightly and toss it over the edge of the bed. Leaning back down, she claimed Cat's mouth in a deep kiss, her blonde hair covering their faces like a shroud as their tongue's battled for dominance. She marveled at the feeling of their bare breast's rubbing against one another, hers slightly heavier than Cats. Anxious to hear the other girl's whimper of excitement again she brought her hips up to meet Cat's slit one more time. This caused the other girl moan deeply into Sam's mouth. Reaching down between them Cat once again attacked the button of Sam's Shredded Wheat black denim jeans, her hands still holding a slight tremble._

_The blonde took notice that she was struggling with her blue jeans and adjusted her body so that her hips were raised slightly, her hand cupping Cat's cheek._

_The sound of a zipper and a tiny rush of cool air against her heated crotch told her that Cat had managed to undo her pants. Cat pushed them down as far as they would go. It wasn't until Sam began to push them down the rest of the way she broke the kiss. "No, don't."_

_Instantly the blonde stopped, fearing once again that she had done something but before she could move off Cat grabbed her hips and held them in place. "_I_ want to be the one to pull them down."_

_Sam smiled. As awkward as it had sounded, she knew the reasoning behind it. So she sat back onto her knees, her arms hanging loosely at her side, hips slightly arched toward her breathing heavy with anticipation. Cat sat up wrapped her arms around Sam, kissing her abs softly bringing fourth a moan from the older girl as she threw her head back in pleasure._

_Gently she reached up and dug her hand into the red locks gently playing with the strands as her downstairs grew more and more moist. "This feel wonderful Cat."_

_With a smirk, she began to gently tug the denim down as far as they could go. Once they reached her knees she stopped kissing her stomach. Taking the hint, Sam shifted from one side to the other letting Cat remove the blue jeans until all she was left in was her Army Camouflaged Boxer briefs that hung around her hip bones._

_Cat paused, swallowed hard before leaning in placing a tender kiss just above the spandex waistline causing Sam's clit to pulsate and goosbumps to rise on her body. Peeling back the fabric she kissed a little lower, this time slightly sucking in a way that caused the other girls pulse to rapidly increase. The faint, sweet scent of Sam's arousal mixed with her own filled the air and she loved every second of it. Leaning back she pulled the soft fabric down exposing the clean bare sex of her girlfriend. As she pushed the shorts further down she placed a feather light kiss at the spot just above the slit causing the older girl to jolt with surprise. Gazing up into Sam's eyes with pure adoration she slid the boxers completely off in a similar manner._

_Wrapping her arms around Cat, Sam gently laid her back down, struggling slightly to kick her pants and underwear off the edge of the bed. Looking back up she saw Cat suppressing a humorous giggle at her struggle with the clothing. Sam giggled in response before leaning down to claim her supple lips as her own once more. The kiss was deeper and more passionate than ever before._

_Cat broke the kiss much to Sam's surprise. "There's something I've been wanting to try but I need you to lie on your back." Her voice was thick with passion her eyes pleading._

_Sam furrowed her brows but silently complied. Scooting herself down she took one of Sam's nipples into her mouth causing her to gasp in surprise. Her mouth was soft, cool and blissfully damp as she nursed the nipple between her lips taking it in deeply. Sam moaned loudly arching toward her tormenter. Cat then maneuvered herself over to give attention to the other one as well as placing one of her legs now in-between Sam's. She continued her assault with more confidence as she sucked, kissed and licked. Sam's hips began to buck, rubbing her own thigh against Cat causing her to moan deeply._

_Unable to take much more the younger girl moved herself down, kissing everything her lips could touch as she went._

"_Cat, you don't have to-" Sam began._

"_I know. But I want to." she said. Manipulating her body so that she now rested between Sam's legs, she placed her hands on her thighs and gently spread them, exposing her to the cool night air._

_Hesitantly Cat's tongue reached out and touched in between her inner lips causing Sam to gasp in pleasant surprise as she raised herself to her elbows to watch._

_Gently she used her tongue to give tiny licks at first while trying to figure out how to do it. When her tongue flicked across her clit, a groan came out of Sam's throat, her hips bucking slightly._

_Using her hands, Cat spread her lips wide. Cat took note that the other girls clit was only slightly bigger than her own before running her tongue along its length. Sam began to squirm and squealed as Cat started at the bottom of her pussy, just above her ass, and roughly slid her tongue up the slit pushing hard against her clit causing her head to fall back in ecstasy. Cat repeated it but this time she paused, sticking her tongue inside. Her lips caught the rim of her opening and gave it a gentle suck causing Sam to wiggle furiously._

"_I'm sorry Cat." Sam muttered, her hand gently playing with the red locks. "I'm trying not to move."_

_Cat smiled, looking her in the eye. "No, it's fine. I like it." She then returned her attention to what she was doing as she nipped gently at the soft inner lips before sticking her tongue inside as deep as it would go before rocking her head back and fourth creating an in and out motion. Sam's thigh's began to quiver uncontrollably and Cat took notice of it as her breath became ragged, tearing from the back of her throat._

_Cat paused to gaze up at Sam, looking like a feline that had just begun to toy with its prey as she watched the blonde bucked her hips and clutching at everything she could get her fingers on. "Does this feel good?" _

_"Uh-huh." Sam agreed breathlessly. Cat re-inserted her tongue before she wrapped her lips around the other girls opening and began to suck hard, her tongue doing circles inside. Sam gave out a quiet scream as she arched her back, both hands going to the other girls head to dig her hands into her hair, careful not to push or tug. Cat moved her lips to start sucking on the lips of her pussy. Cries of pleasure surged from Sam's mouth as she began grinding the other girls face._

"_Use a finger, too." Sam breathed hitching her hips to feel her lover inside of her. Without a word, Cat took her clit between her lips sucking and twirling as she gently inserted her finger past the first knuckle and halfway to the second. "Deeper." Sam pleaded and Cat happily complied as she pushed in as far as it would go before carefully inserting another. It was tight but not uncomfortable. Cat focused on licking and sucking her clit until Sam could do nothing other than moan and whimper._

_The blissful pressure built in her abdomen as her legs began to tremble, her hips bucking uncontrollably in tune with her thighs. Cat could feel her muscles clenching and releasing around her fingers in waves. "Cat, I'm gonna." Another clench and release. "I'm cuming, I'm cuming!"_

_Cat felt the muscles tighten as Sam orgasmed so hard her head came up off of the mattress. Cat slowly removed her fingers as the other girl's body spammed uncontrollably. Looking down she saw a liquid that was sticky, clear with a white tint to it covering her fingers. Sam's legs closed as she placed her hands between her own thighs. Cat quickly crawled up to her, Sam turned on her side as she began giggling from the fading intensity. Unsure of what to do, Cat lied on her back, opening her arms, the other girl curling into the embrace as she continued to quiver with excitement._

"_God, that felt good Kitten." Sam said looking into Cat's eyes as she began to catch her breaths the spasms turning to a light tremble._

"_Well, I'm glad." Cat smiled, pleased with herself. She looked down at the fingers that were once inside her lover, still fully aware of the ache between her own legs. Peering into Sam's eyes she stuck her index finger into her mouth and sucked it clean, enjoying the taste. She slid the digit out of her mouth with a "pop" but before she could do the same to the other Sam's head shot forward, capturing it in her own mouth, sucking hard and slow._

_Cat's eyes darkened with lust as Sam slowly removed her finger from her mouth. Sam climbed onto of her with a wicked grin. "Now that you've had your fun, it's my turn."_

_ Sam let her hands freely wander down her sides and back up, down to her sensual hips then back up her strong stomach then finally cupping Cat's breast in her hand, her thumb running over the perked nub before dipping her head in to get another taste, smirking at the sound of Cat's breath catching in her throat._

_Slowly Sam slid her hand down to her soft red mound. Gently she pushed her thighs apart with her knee as her fingers dove into her silken slit as she groaned quietly._

"_Someone's a little worked up." Sam said with a flirtatious smile releasing the other girl's nipple._

"_Between your moaning and exploring mouth it's been almost unbearable." Cat said her breathing slowly became labored._

_Chuckling she returned her attention back to her very erect nipples where she sucked and nipped them as her fingers gently twirled her clit. Her back arched sharply under Sam as she tried to hold in her moan._

"_Don't fight it; I want to hear your beautiful sounds." Sam tenderly coaxed as she kissed the soft belly, dragging her lips and wet tongue against Cat's smooth, dry skin. When she reached the silky patch of red hair she placed a kiss on it causing the redhead to squirm and whimper. Settling a little further down, Sam turned her head slightly kissing her way down her inner thigh. Cat began to tense up as she got closer, inch by inch, kiss by kiss. Glancing up she could see the wetness glistening through the slit._

_Her clit was a small, sensual nub that was protruding slight out from beneath the hood. Her inner lips protruded out just enough to be flush with her outer lips. Sam's abdomen clenched at the sight of the most perfect female organ she had ever laid eyes on both in person and through the visual aid of porn. Granted the only other girl's she had seen in person was Carly so in the "in person" department she didn't have much to compare it too._

_Sam continued her sweet torment and could hear Cat hold her breath as she reached the tender skin where her inner thigh met the vagina lip. Cat arched her back in anticipation and with a smirk Sam skipped over her center and to the leg on the other side and begin to kiss her way down Cat's other thigh._

"_Sam, this isn't fair!" She whined, her head turned slightly clutching the sheet._

_Sam smirked, running her lips from side to side against the milky skin. "What isn't?"_

"_How much I want you." Cat whined as she thrusted her hips, angling them for Sam to see the glistening wetness._

_Turning her head back to the wet center she looped her arms under Cat wrapping her hands around to tug at the lips. Gently she blew an icy cold breath causing it to flex and clench wantonly. Adjusting her hands for a better grip she leaned in and licked the outer ring of her hole. Sam smirked as the other girl squirmed in her arms. Suddenly she took her erect little clit between her lips and sucked the little button into her mouth._

_Cat screamed and thrusted her hips roughly forward. Sam drew back, chuckling softly at the effect she had on the other girl. She sucked on her clit for a few seconds and then sucked on one of her plump lips, then the other, separating the delicate inner lips with the tip of her tongue lapping up every bit of the sweet nectar. Listening closely to what made her moan the most and then giving it extra attention._

"_Do you want me to try fingers on you?" Sam asked hesitantly hopeful as she gently removed a hand and brought a finger up to her slick entrance circling it around the rim._

"_Oh yes." Cat replied. Sam sucked on her two fingers for a brief moment then she slowly slid them into the waiting pussy before her. Cat was so tight she felt bad for using two fingers to begin with. Cat inhaled sharply causing Sam to stop her suckling and look at her girlfriend. She started to pull out when Cat's soft voice stopped her. "No, no. Leave it."_

_Sam obliged, but shot forward, careful not to move her hand too much and lay beside Cat, moving a stand of hair, continually staring deeply into her eyes, despite the fact that they were closed. Slowly she began to pump her fingers. Stretching them out and tucking them back in, repeating the process. Her cherub face winced and it tugged at Sam's heart. Stopping her fingers movements, she played with the strand of hair still in her fingers. "Are you okay? Look at me Kitten."_

_A pair of beautiful brown orbs opened to look at her. "I'm fine. It's just very…"_

_Cat trailed off trying to discover the right word when Sam found it for her. "Pinchy?"_

"_Yes!" Cat smiled. "But I really want this. I want you to take me."_

_Sam kissed her deeply, __her tongue probing the other girl's sweet mouth. Getting an idea, Sam leaned up on her arm, angling her self a bit different and turned her fingers so that her palm against Cat's pubic bone then bent her wrist so that it pointed away from her body almost like she was making a scoop. Putting her fingers toward the ceiling she ran her fingers along the "wall" listening to Cat's breathing carefully._

_Suddenly the redhead gasped as her fingers found a part that felt like a walnut, the walls tightening slightly before loosing significantly. Knowing the spot very well, Sam smirked, happy that it worked. Slowly she began moving her fingers back and fourth while slightly turning her wrist as if she were trying to start her motorcycle._

_Cat's breathing became labored as little whimpers started to break from her lips. Slowly Sam began to increase the pressure and speed until the redhead was squirming beneath her, her hips bucking and legs beginning to tremble._

_Sam knew instinctively what was about to happen as the gushing noises began to get louder and louder. Cat suddenly placed her had atop the blondes, but Sam didn't yield. "Sam, I have to pee."_

"_No you don't, you have to cum. Just relax and let it go. I'm right here baby." Sam said as she coaxed her own hand to keep going against the now achingly tight walls. Cat struggled a bit, but then Sam's thumb brushed against her swollen clit and suddenly she lost it as her body filled itself with an ecstasy so pure, she could only tremble and throw her head back in a low guttural moan._

_Sam sat in shock as the younger girl came suddenly. Warm, wet liquid splashed from Cat as she came so hard her whole body began to shake and tremble. Sam quickly recovered from her momentarily pause as she began shaking her hand back and fourth causing her to squirt even more, this time a rope of it going about a foot into the air._

_Suddenly the pleasure became so intense Cat couldn't handle it anymore and she reached for Sam who was quick to see the reaction and already had her hand removed._

_Cat's legs continued to tremble as Sam wrapped her protectively in her strong arms kissing every inch of her face and stroking her damp hair. Nuzzling her neck, sweet words began emerging from her lips, whispering to Cat how beautiful her body was, how gorgeous her breasts were, how her skin was so soft, how her personality was blissfully bubbly and how she never wanted to let her go._

_Cat turned to face Sam, tears brimming her eyes. This melted the blonde's heart causing her to hold her tighter. "Oh sweetie, what's wrong? I told you we didn't have to do this if you weren't ready."_

"_No, it's not that." Cat whimpered as she shook her head against the other girls chest, sniffling. "There tears of joy. I can't really explain it; it's just that no one has ever spoken to me that way. No one has ever touched me with such gentleness. I've also never climax that hard. It was as if every bit of emotion we held for one another was suddenly shown and then suddenly released in such a special way."_

"_That's a lot of 'Suddenly's.'" Sam smiled kissing her nose as the tears stopped. "Although I couldn't have said it better myself."_

_Cat shifted slightly before realizing just how wet the bed had become. Sitting up slightly she looked at the decent sized puddle beneath her a blush jumping to her face._

"_What are you blushing for?" Sam smiled teasingly._

"_Because."_

"_Because why?"_

"_I've soaked this side of your bed." Cat said snuggling back into her lover's arms. "I'm sorry."_

"_No need to apologies kitten. I loved every second of it." Sam purred into her skin._

"_But how are we gonna sleep?" Cat said clearly concerned._

_Sam smirked and got out of the bed on the left side and scooped Cat up bridal style, the smaller girl wrapping her arms around the blonde as she began to giggle. Carefully she turned down the sheet and blanket before she laid the redheaded beauty down as if she were made of glass. Then she quickly leaped over her and got under the blanket, Cat curling into her chest as Sam wrapped her arms around her. She felt safe and secure as she snuggled deeper into the blonde._

"_Just like this." Sam sighed contently closing her eyes. "The wet spot is toward the foot of the bed behind me."_

"_But, isn't the sheets dirty now?" Cat asked innocently, making Sam smirk and look at her with one eye._

"_Are you gonna get up to change the sheets right now?"_

_Cat paused for a moment before shrugging, coming to the conclusion she was too tired and comfy to care. "Point well taken."_

"_That's what I thought." Sam chuckled closing her eyes again. "We can change them in the morning, I'm not worried about it. I kind of like the idea of you marking my bed."_

_Cat blushed deeply. She tried to relax and fall asleep; by all accounts she was exhausted but couldn't bring herself to drift off to dreamland. There was one question that kept rolling around in her mind that needed an answer._

"_Sam?" Cat asked, hoping the other girl wasn't fully asleep._

"_Hmph?"_

_The grunt told her she was still coherent enough. Swallowing hard she hesitantly asked her question. "That wasn't your first time, was it?"_

_She could hear Sam's heart skip a beat as she sighed. "How did you guess?"_

"_Because you seemed to know what you were doing, as if you had done it before." Sam opened both eyes, turning her head slightly to look at her, somewhat surprised to not see any pain written on the other girls face. "Who was she?"_

_Sam sighed again. She should have known this would come up sooner or later, she just wasn't expecting it now. The blonde swallowed hard several times trying to muster up the courage to tell her who the girl truly was._

"_It was Carly, wasn't it?"_

_Sam looked her in the eye and nodded; thankful she didn't have to be the one to say it. Gently she brushed a strand of fallen hair out of Cat's face and smiled. "But that was a long time ago. This, right here, right now, is about you and me and _our_ first time. That part of my past is in the past. Nothing more than a dusty memory."_

_Cat smiled and seemed satisfied with that answer as she snuggled deeper under the covers and into Sam's chest. Deep down they both knew their feelings for one another were strong, but didn't realize it until a little later._

Sam's chest ached as a tear drop splashed on her arm, bringing her back to the present day. Sniffing she began to place everything back into the box exactly the way she had found them unable to sift through the container of memories any longer. Getting up she walked back to the closet and returned the box back where she had retrieved it from.

Walking over to her dresser she pulled out a pair of black Dickies, her blue "Montuna" hat and a blue, ladies Camaro t-shirt. She loved the article of clothing; Cat had given it to her because it had the words "Camero Girl" with the Chevy logo saying that it suited her for when she was working on the bike. Changing into the attire Sam put on her biker boots, grabbed her tool box, a few extra needed things then walked out of the building and to her motorcycle where she proceeded to give her bike an oil change.

Once she had her area set up, she placed the bike on the stand and proceeded with the task by removing the bolt and let the oil drain into the pan she placed beneath it, adjusting as the oil flow slowed down. Once that was done she removed the old filter and crush washer before replacing the drain bolt.

Sam had discovered years ago that when she needed to clear her head, and just gather her thoughts and emotions, working on an engine was the best thing to do. It came so simple, so _natural_ to her it was just like breathing. Life seemed so much simpler when she was fixing something that had broken or needed maintenance. She was good at destroying things, but even better at repairing them, always was.

Sam had just finished tightening the bolt when she felt a presence standing behind her. She didn't need to look over her shoulder, for she already guessed who the person was. "Hey Carls."

"I figured I'd find you here." The brunette smiled and stepped over to where Sam could see her, but the blonde didn't take her eyes off her work.

"Where's Spencer and Freddie?"

"They wanted to grab a bite to eat. I told them I wasn't all that hungry and wanted to find you. You took off pretty quickly after the funeral."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed to clear my head."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I've known you since we were 8 and you tried to steal my tuna sandwich."

Sam couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yeah. I'm _still_ surprised you fought back."

"Yeah well, _I'm_ surprised you still have this old thing."

Sam shrugged as she moved the oil pan out from under the bike. "_This old thing _was the _only_ thing that kept me sane for the longest time after my life in Seattle ended."

"I know. You and Spencer worked hard on the restoration." Sam shook her head and chuckled, wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. "Okay more like you, but that's beside the point."

"I was gonna say." Sam laughed. It felt good to have her best friend to talk to in person. It was almost as if time hadn't changed a thing in their friendship. Carly had moved back to Seattle not long after graduating, where she began to go to college at Cornish College of the Arts. It made communication with her much easier but Sam still liked it whenever she could talk to her in person.

Sam began to pour the new oil into the filter absentmindedly multitasking. "When Spencer told me that Socko wasn't giving his cousin the bike, I'm not gonna lie, I got a little pissed. Then he told me that instead he was going to simply _give _Spencer the bike I was instantly jealous, but a little hopeful he'd let me have a ride or two. Then he told me he was going to just _give _it away and I honestly thought he had finally lost his mind. But not once, didI ever expect him to hand _me_, of all people, the keys."

Carly watched for a moment as Sam placed the new filter on the bike before adjusting herself to re-fill it with the clean oil, debating on weather or not to tell her the truth. "What if I told you I knew something about that bike that could potentially change the way you feel toward it?"

"Oh yeah?" Sam looked at her and arched her eyebrow before returning her attention back to the motorcycle. "Like what?"

"That wasn't really Socko's bike." Carly sighed.

Sam paused mid-way through unscrewing the cap of the second quart. "It's a stolen bike, isn't it?"

"What? No! God no!"

"It was previously totaled?"

"No."

"I know! It was a drug trafficking bike!"

"No!"

"Then spill the beans kid! It can't be much worse than that!" Sam said as she threw the empty quart of oil aside.

Carly sighed and smiled at Sam. It had been a while since anyone besides her brother called her that. She knew the meaning coming from her had changed numerous times over the years, but the nickname still remained the same. At one point Sam used to say it in a way that one would say it to a lover, but now, after all these years, it was said in a tone that an older sister might affectionately use on a younger one.

"Spencer told me over the phone, a few months after you had left to cruse the coast, that the bike wasn't really Socko's. That he had in fact accidentally found out that your _favorite_ bike was the 64' Sterling when he caught you looking fondly at a picture he had of it on his Pear computer." Sam eyed her with confusion as she crossed her arms over her chest, her full attention now on the brunette. "He spent _months _looking for it. When he finally found it, he knew he couldn't keep it hidden from you while he fixed it up. So he acted like it was Socko's. He didn't plan on getting sick and you finishing the bike for him, but figured it worked out for the best."

Sam blinked. He went through all that trouble for _her_. "But why would he do a thing like that?"

"I asked him the same thing. He gave me the same answer he gave to you the night he handed over the keys."

"Because you're a great best friend to my little sister. And you've got a good heart. And you deserve it." Pulling the keys out her pocket Sam gazed fondly at them repeating the quote, word for word. She remembered that moment perfectly because no one had _ever _done a thing like that for her before. Her mother was a dead beat drunk who sent the "Good Twin" to a nice school in Vermont and left her other daughter to fend for herself. Not to mention her father had split before she could even remember what his face looked like. She thought for sure she was going to have to buy her own car. Never in her wildest dreams did she believe her best friend's brother would just hand a motorcycle over.

"He thinks of you as another sister. Always has! He felt bad for how you were being raised and knew you rarely got surprises and wanted to be 'A good big brother.' To you." Carly said using air quotes and mocking his goofy voice.

"But why didn't he just tell me that?"

"Because it's _Spencer_! That and he knew you wouldn't have taken it if he did."

Sam nodded. Carly was right, she would have turned down the bike in a heart beat because of her pride. '_If he had never given me the bike, then I never would have met Cat._' Sam thought as the fourth quart of oil she had been watching suddenly blurred. With a sniff, she removed the quart and funnel, placing the cap back on the bike.

Carly picked up on the sudden change and it pained her heart. She hadn't meant to upset Sam. All she simply wanted to do was take her mind off of the agony. "I'm sorr-"

"_Don't_!" Sam snapped, abruptly cutting Carly off and throwing down funnel and empty oil, causing her to jump. "Just _don't_. I am _so _sick of hearing 'I'm sorry Sam.' from _everyone_. I _don't_ need it from you too Carls!"

Carly blinked as the weight of her words sunk in. She shook her head, knowing what Sam was doing and wasn't about to let it happen. "Sam, don't shut everyone out! I've known you since we were kids! If there's anyone out there who even _remotely _understands an _ounce _of what you're going through, of what you're feeling, it's _me_!"

"No." Sam shook her head as she began to dump the bad oil into the containers. It was her feeble attempt at calming the lava she called anger that was beginning to bubble beneath the surface. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I think I do. We grew up together, played together, and made a web series together. Lived and fought like sisters!" Carly continued, her voice going from soft to almost pleading. She felt as though she were watching the shattered remains of her best friend disappear before her very eyes, leaving an enraged stranger in its wake. "We told each other our deepest, darkest secrets, comforted one when the other cried, then kicked the _shit_ out of the person who did it! Hell Sam, we were even each others first kiss! If that's not enough, my mom died when I was young and I spent most of my life with a father who was hardly around!"

Suddenly, Sam lost it.

She stood up from her kneeling position on the ground, the rag she had been using to dry her hands with snapped as she looked her best friend in the eye, _willing _her to understand. "_AT LEAST YOU'VE STILL GOT FREDDIE_! At least he's _still alive_! At least you _had _a mom who cared and a dad who wanted you back in his life so badly he practically _begged _for you to move to Italy with him! I've _never _had that from a parent! After you left, I had _no one_! I felt lost and alone. Like everyone I loved and cared about had suddenly just walked out on me all at once!"

Sam shook her head, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. "Then this ditzy, annoyingly bubbly, cheerful, _perfect_ person who rarely gets mad stumbles into my life by getting herself thrown into a garbage truck all because she wanted to help some kids find their lost _kitten_. At that moment my whole _world _suddenlystopped and restarted itself! I found myself doing things for her that I wouldn't _normally _do for anyone else! I found myself falling harder for her than I _ever _did for _anyone _else! And the best part? She felt the _same _way! She loved _me_! Tomboyish, sarcastic, aggressive, bullying, bad-girl _me_! Then fate turns cruel and _yanks _her away from me a few days after I bought her a ring! I didn't even get the chance to give it to her! All because of a drunk driver! Carly, I couldn't tell you _what_ she saw, because I didn't deserve _anything_! I didn't deserve _HER_! But she saved me from myself and now she's gone!"

Tears roared down Sam's face, no longer caring about the salty, wet liquid. Greif, anger and adrenaline coursed through her veins. She didn't mean to scream and take it out on Carly, but she just so happened to be the only one there. The brunette suddenly grabbed Sam and held on as she cried, not caring one bit that she was greasy from her head to her boots.

"I just wish I could fix this." Sam whispered so quietly Carly wasn't sure she had even heard it.

"Sometimes there are things no one can fix." Carly murmured in return, stroking the blonde's hair. "But I do know what she saw in you. She told me when she and I first met. That she saw right through your "Outer Shell" and deep down into the kind, sweet, loyal and caring person you truly are!"

Sam's crying slowed to a stop. When Carly felt that she was no longer a threat to herself or anything close by she released her. Wiping her eyes and still gasping Sam took the bike off the stand the picked up the oil, her supplies and headed back into the condominium, Carly in tow.

Time went on and soon Freddie and Spencer went back home to Seattle with a heartfelt goodbye. Sam's sister had said goodbye the night after the funeral. Maloney had wanted to stay but her job wouldn't allow her to have more than just a few days off and she felt terrible about it. While her and Sam weren't the closest of siblings, even going as far as hating one another at times, she was still none the less her twin sister. Sam hated to admit it, but she loved her sister too.

Carly stayed behind for another month and a half, taking the couch that was still there from the set of "That's a Drag" before Sam finally convinced her that she should return home to her brother and Freddie. Nona was kind enough to let her stay in the apartment for as long as she pleased and for that she was thankful because she wasn't ready to leave any time soon.

It was a bright, sunny afternoon when Sam decided that she was going to go for a ride. She drove for hours, feeling the power of the bike and listening to the roar of the engine as she contemplated what the future had in store. She stopped to get gas and a questionable burrito from 7/11 before her bike lead her to the Santa Monica Pier where she walked to the very end and leaned over the railing, watching as the sun set, listening as the ocean waves crashed against the distant shore, the scent of salt from the sea reaching her nose. Lost in her thoughts, Sam knew the road ahead was going to be long and painful but that Cat would always be with her.

The little redhead had never been that far, no matter where Sam was. Cat had taught her to never say never because if they believed in it, they could make whatever it was come true. This was the life that Sam chose, even if when it happened she didn't realize that it had been a choice. She still broke the rules, usually dragging not only Cat with her, but Dice and Goomer as well. Somehow they always managed to escape without any serious harm or jail time done.

A soft breeze blew, brushing her long blonde hair away from her face. The memories continued to filter through her mind but Sam smiled and knew in that moment, despite it all, everything was going to be just fine.

**Authors Afterword:** So, what did ya think of my first Sam and Cat story? I know, I know, Cat died, but angsty stories seem to be my "forte". It hasn't been beta read (and I'm sure there are a TON of mistakes because of it) but I couldn't wait any longer! Because of my lack of knowledge when I first began to write this, I am VERY nervous about how the characters turned out because Cat was extremely hard for me to write. I wanted her to be older and more mature while still maintaining her innocence. I've done as much tweaking as I can, now I am asking, YOU! Yes you, reading this RIGHT now! I'm asking for your opinion on weather or not I did a good job with Cat's "voice"! So please review! And if you absolutely loved it, don't be afraid to hit that favorite button! I do have ONE challenge for you writers, what do YOU think would happen if Sam suddenly lost Cat? Write a story about it and then give me a link to it in a PM! I'd LOVE to read other people's take on what they think would happen! Also, I will probably update this story once a couple of buddie's of mine read it.

P.S. The "Note" is a letter I found during my research that Jennette McCurdy (Sam) actually wrote for Ariana Grande (Cat). I know the "Falsly Love Part" doesn't really make sense for Cat, but outside of changing the name, I couldn't bring myself to change the whole thing.


End file.
